


Why not, after all

by SlytherinCapuchin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Original Character(s), Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Harry Potter, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinCapuchin/pseuds/SlytherinCapuchin
Summary: When Harry and Draco talk for the first time in years at Luna Lovegood's party, Harry finds out that Draco has his very own ways to annoy Lucius Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Why not, after all

Harry checked his outfit one last time in the imposing mirror placed in his bedroom at twelve, Grimmauld Place. His hair was in its usual state of chaos, but he had long given up on taming it. He was wearing a well fitted beige chino, a white shirt topped with a black jumper. He had a light stubble, and his bright green eyes shone behind his glasses, which were straight and clean.

He had no excuse left to postpone his departure. He sighed.

It was not that he did not want to go – he was really close to Luna Lovegood – but a birthday party meant that he would see again most of his fellow Hogwarts schoolmates and this usually came with too much attention – and prying questions.

As if being the Saviour of the Wizarding World was making him a public good and gave people the right to enquire endlessly about his private life.

Thankfully, Hermione and Ron would be at the party too.

Not finding any issue with his reflection in the mirror, he put on his coat and disapparated in a loud crack.

He found himself a few yards away from the Lovegood House, which had been rebuilt almost identically. The full moon was shining in a clear blue sky. Harry shivered – it was in the middle of the month of February after all – and swiftly made his way to the garden party the Lovegoods had installed not far from their home. It was much better past the limits of the Warming Charm.

The party looked lovely, with several cosy tents offering various drinks and food and fluffy pouffes were scattered around. It looked like it had been decorated by a hippy coming straight from the sixties – blossoming flowers everywhere, fairies playing in the air and floating paper lanterns casting a warm, orange light, amongst many other unidentified magical items and vivid coloured lights floating above the garden. Had he not been Luna Lovegood’s friend and a wizard, Harry would have seriously considered the possibility that he had inadvertently ingested a Muggle hard drug.

Harry had stopped trying to make any sense of why Luna Lovegood would want to celebrate her nineteenth birthday above the others – she had simply replied with an unfailing reasoning that nineteen was the most magical of prime numbers. Why not.

Harry braced himself and walked into the audience, waving awkwardly at the different people who noticed him. He quickly found Hermione and Ron, talking with Ginny and Luna.

‘Harry!’ Hermione said enthusiastically. Harry smiled and made his way to them. Hermione pulled him into a quick tight hug.

‘Thank you very much for coming, Harry. I know how busy you can be.’ Luna said with a fond smile, after pulling him into a looser hug.

‘Of course! I wouldn’t have missed that for anything in the world. You look lovely!’ Harry replied. She was wearing a long beige linen dress, so light she looked like she was floating in the air, and a colourful flower crown.

‘Thank you’ she replied coyly.

‘Hey mate’ said Ron with a wink, and Harry nodded. They saw each other regularly at the Auror office, and they had spent the previous evening grabbing a few drinks after work, so there was no need to more elaborate greetings.

‘Hi Harry!’ Ginny said enthusiastically. Harry smiled warmly.

‘Please, make yourself comfortable and enjoy your evening. I’m going to check on the other guests.’ Luna said before pausing. ‘Be careful of Moon Frogs tonight.’ she finished with an enigmatic smile.

Harry was quickly drawn into the conversation.

One hour and a few drinks later, Harry was talking animatedly with Hermione, Ginny and her girlfriend Zoe.

Ginny was wearing a lovely pixie haircut and looked as fierce as ever. She was now playing as a Seeker in the Holyhead Harpies, where she had met Zoe, who was playing as a Beater.

The day Ginny had admitted to Harry she was preferring women had surely been a sad one, although she was truly attached to Harry. It had been after a bit more than a year of relationship following the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny was making her début in the Holyhead Harpies while Harry was all over the world in mission to hunt the remaining followers of Voldemort.

Truthfully, Harry could not hold any grudge. Ginny looked radiant. Zoe was an amazing person – tall, athletic, with a more than generous bust and striking, shining blue eyes and dark blonde short hair. She was particularly funny, fierce, kind and clever, and Harry and her were getting along perfectly. She had a few enchanted ladybird tattoos here and there on her arms, which was fairly endearing.

And Ginny and Harry had remained close friends, after all.

Harry’s thoughts drifted from the conversation to scan the audience. Oh, there were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, he should go and take some news later. His eyes widened at their conversation partner – was it…?

Yes, it was indeed. Draco Malfoy. He looked much better than when Harry last saw him – at his trial, that was. Almost two years earlier. Although Harry had been privately reluctant to be involved in his rival’s anticipated acquittal, he had made a point to be as impartial and factual as possible, which led the Special Court for British Wizarding Crimes to dismiss all charges against him and Narcissa Malfoy, and giving only a light sentence to Lucius Malfoy. And if Harry was being completely honest with himself, he had found the trial rather intensive and had even felt slightly sorry for Draco. At only eighteen years old, Draco’s childhood and motivations had been scrutinised thoroughly, and his relations with his parents, in particular with his father, crudely and vividly exposed. While Lucius Malfoy certainly cared about his son, Draco had had to depict his father’s dire beliefs with meticulous details and disavow him publicly.

Their last interaction had been shortly after the trial, when Harry had silently given Draco his wand back.

‘What… What is he doing here?’ Harry asked silently to Hermione, his face pointing at Malfoy.

Hermione followed his eyes and shrugged. ‘It’s her birthday party, Harry. She can invite who she wants, don’t you think?’ she replied kindly.

‘Sorry, it’s not… what I mean. Of course, you’re right. I’m just… surprised, is all. I didn’t know they were any close.’

Hermione looked at him a few seconds, searching for something, and apparently not finding what she was looking for. ‘Right. It’s true that you’re maybe not aware…’

‘Aware of what…?’

‘When they were kidnapped and kept at the Malfoy Manor, Draco did all he could to treat Luna and Ollivander the best way possible. Draco and Luna grew mutual respect at this time, and she stayed in touch with him after the War. I think they are good friends, now.’

Harry remained thoughtful. ‘I had no idea.’ he finally replied. Hermione smiled.

‘Maybe you should try to talk to him at some point tonight. Leaving aside the past.’

‘Mmh…’ Harry simply replied.

* * *

Several hours later, Harry swiftly found shelter from public attention in one of the remote and empty tents of the garden party. It was dark inside and open on the other side, giving a nice view on the meadows and fields surrounding Ottery St Catchpole, the full moon casting a silver mist on the surroundings.

Harry exhaled loudly in relief, finally able to relax after endless questions about his current mission as an Auror or his romantic life – both topics he was reluctant to talk about, the former because it was confidential and the latter because it was simply non-existent.

He made his way to the other side of the tent to take in the view and let the alcohol he had ingested clouding his mind. It was only after a few minutes that he noticed the distinct quiet rattle of a cigarette burning from a corner of the tent. There was a silver-blonde man on a bench, sat in a relaxed demeanour. Draco Malfoy. He was wearing elegant black suit trousers and vest, perfectly cut, with a simple white shirt - likely bespoke.

‘Oh. Sorry.’ Harry spluttered. ‘I didn’t notice it was… busy.’

Feeble.

Draco smirked and breathed out the smoke he was holding.

‘That’s fine, Potter. I fully understand the need to get away from undesired attention.’ he said sarcastically. He was clearly inebriated.

‘I… Maybe I should better be going.’ Harry said nervously.

‘You can stay if you want, I don't mind.’ Draco replied hurriedly.

Harry scrutinised his face and did not find any trace of bad intention. He nodded.

Draco took another puff on his cigarette. It was truly bizarre to see a Pureblood smoking, which was more a Muggle activity.

‘So… You smoke?’

Draco huffed sardonically. ‘Ironic, isn’t it?’ Harry shrugged perplexedly. ‘A Muggle bad habit. I find this way of annoying my father particularly enjoyable.’ he finished with a mischievous smirk.

Merlin. He was beautiful, Harry thought. It suddenly struck him. The light from the full moon was casting a silver light on his pale complexion. His hair was cut into a nice, modern Muggle fashion. His aristocratic features were underlined by his strong cheekbones, his grey eyes shining playfully. Fortunately, it was dark, so Harry was not too worried about the warmth he felt growing on his cheeks.

‘You've changed. I mean… You look better. More… yourself.’ Harry said clumsily. And Draco was, for sure. The young man finally looked like he was sleeping more than a few hours per night, his lanky frame had gained some muscle, and his traits were softer, somehow.

‘My, thank you, Potter. You don’t look too shabby yourself. Almost charming, I dare say.’ Draco replied with a wink. This time, Harry fully blushed, and Malfoy’s answer went straight south.

‘ _What the hell is happening?_ ’ Harry thought. There was a lot to unpack in his reaction and sudden interest in Malfoy’s physique. Sure, he was intoxicated and sexually deprived – he only had had a single date since his break up with Ginny – but was it enough to suddenly becoming attracted to men? Although… Thinking about it, he always had a fascination with Malfoy. Now that the War and their rivalry were over… Only remained the core of this strange, long-interest in Malfoy, and apparently it was a bit more peculiar.

He gulped. He was being completely ridiculous.

Malfoy seemed to notice his distress.

He got up, walked towards Harry and stood besides him, watching the sight with him in silence.

‘I hope you are doing okay?’ Draco asked softly after a quiet moment.

‘I… Yes. It’s a bit lonely, without Ginny and being always in mission, but… I’m fine.’ Harry replied, a bit surprised by Draco’s consideration.

‘Ha, yes… I’ve read about it in the Prophet. She seems to enjoy quite a lot her new friend circle.’ Draco said with a playful smile, although not unkind.

‘What about you? How are you doing?’ Harry asked.

‘Not much. Still living at the Manor. Fell out with Parkinson. Putting the pieces back together with my parents. Quietly and conscientiously finding new ways to make my father feel miserable. I study Alchemy in my free time. Which is most of the time, when I’m not hanging out in Muggle gay clubs in London.’

Harry stifled a gasp. ‘I, uh… Didn’t know…’

Draco huffed. ‘Nobody knew, not even me… When I was finally able to focus on something else than being forcibly at the service of a psychopath, I could do a bit of introspection.’

‘Why _Muggle_ gay clubs?’ Harry asked.

‘Do you know many wizarding gay clubs, Potter? If so, please take me with you next time.’ Draco replied sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. Of course, Harry thought. What a stupid question. ‘Besides… I’m just flamboyant and eccentric in Muggle London. In the wizarding world, nobody would approach me. And again, I find this way of annoying my father most enjoyable. Unfruitful sex with Muggles.’

Harry let escape a hearty laugh. ‘I’m glad you've found your way.’ he said quietly.

Draco gave a small smile and nodded. They resumed watching the sight in silence.

‘Potter, I wanted to thank you.’ Draco said quietly after a long moment of silence.

‘For what?’ Harry asked, turning his head to look at Draco.

Draco turned his face as well, frowning. Harry flinched. Draco remained silent and sighed with exasperation. ‘Harry Potter, so heroic he doesn’t even realise when he is doing good actions.’

Harry swallowed.

‘Thank you for saving me. Twice. Thank you for testifying at our trial. Thank you for giving me my wand back.’ Draco said.

Harry gave a small smile but did not reply. He felt like any answer would not be appropriate enough to Malfoy’s ears.

‘Why did you do all of that? I treated you like… for so many years…’

Harry took the time to think his answer. ‘I… Yes, we had frictions, but… In hindsight, I don't think I actually ever believed you would end evil. You know... I had this connection with Voldemort. You were in my visions sometimes, back when he was in your house... I saw the way he treated you. I saw your faces full of distress, all of you. Your mother, even your father... I've never thought you deserved all this darkness. I felt so sad for you. We were only teens, and it happened you were just unfortunate enough to be surrounded by the wrong people…’ he replied, facing the countryside in front of him.

A long, heavy silence ensued.

After a moment, Harry turned his face to look at Draco.

He was scrutinising Harry’s face so intensely his gaze was burning.

Did Harry say something inappropriate? In fact, he was walking on eggshells. Perhaps he should have been more careful.

Harry gave Draco a shy smile. There was tension in the air.

Suddenly, Draco’s mouth crashed on his lips. Harry was completely frozen for a second, eyes wide open, before realising what was happening.

And it was… nice.

Draco’s lips were soft. His perfume was delicately subtle and spicy. Harry closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss.

Why not, after all, he thought. Did anything matter anymore? The War was over. Ginny liked women. Harry was living alone in an old dusty house, only babysitting Teddy from time to time. His two best friends were continuing their life and would get married later this year. There was no reason why Harry should have declined advances from someone he found attractive. Even if this person was a former rival – or a man, for this matter. Dumbledore had dated far much worse.

Their kiss deepened and became bolder. One of Draco's hand was thoroughly messing with Harry’s hair – as if he had always wanted to do it. His other hand was pushing on Harry’s lower back. Harry had one hand on Draco’s side, feeling the perfect outline of his stomach. He had his other hand on Draco’s neck. They were pressed and rocking against each other slowly, both moaning quietly.

After a minute of frenetic passion, they pulled away.

‘Right.’ Draco said, breathing heavily.

They exchanged a glance.

‘We cannot do this here.’ Draco said matter-of-factly.

‘Your place or mine?’ Harry asked boldly. Merlin.

Draco laughed deeply.

‘Potter, as much as I would _adore_ to witness the face of my father running into Harry Potter naked in the family house, he would _Bombarda Maxima_ your crotch on the spot the moment he sees you. Which would be a shame, considering the glimpse I've just had on the goods on offer.’

‘Right. My place then.’ Harry replied breathily and flustered.

Draco smirked. ‘We should leave separately. You know, so you can avoid embarrassing questions.’

‘Have you ever been to the House of Black?’ Harry asked.

‘This is where you live?!’ Draco asked with surprise. Harry nodded. ‘Oh… Right. From Sirius Black… Yes, I have been there a few times when I was a child. Nothing wrong with defiling another family house, after all… I can apparate there. I’ll meet you in the street?’

* * *

‘I’m going to leave, I’m getting tired.’ Harry said to Hermione, who was seating alone on a pouffe watching Ron, Luna and some other guests playing a complex magical drinking game.

‘Ah, sure! I’ll see you tomorrow for the dinner at the Burrow then.’ she stood up and pulled him into a hug. ‘Have fun with Draco.’ she whispered in his ear before pulling away.

Harry blanched.

‘Relax…’ she chuckled. ‘Nobody saw you, only me. I was looking for you. I won’t say anything, not even to Ron.’ she said with a shrewd smile.

‘Thanks Hermione… You’re an amazing friend. The best.’ Harry said, coming back from the edge of fainting.

‘I’m glad you’re finally acknowledging it.’ she said playfully.

After endless farewells and goodbyes, Harry was finally able to apparate to the street outside twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Sure enough, Draco was already here, leant against a wall and smoking another cigarette.

‘I know it’s here, but… I can’t see the house.’ he said.

Harry blinked. ‘Oh. Yes. Right.’ he took Draco’s arm and started walking him in direction of the house.

Slowly, the number twelve appeared from between the eleven and thirteen, and Draco’s eyes widened.

‘A Fidelius Charm? I have never seen one. You are a very talented wizard.’ Draco said.

Harry winced. ‘Uhm… It’s not me… It was Dumbledore’s.’

‘Hah.’ Draco smirked.

They entered, and a moment after they hung their coats, Kreacher appeared in the stairs.

‘Kreacher did not know we were having guests, Master.’ the elf said grumpily. ‘Shall Kreacher prepare a room for… Mister Malfoy?!’

He looked utterly befuddled.

Draco seemed to be equally surprised.

‘Uh… Thank you, Kreacher. Draco will, uh… stay in my room tonight. You can go back to sleep.’

Kreacher paused a moment and seemed to decide that he was too old for this. He disappeared in a grumble.

Draco smirked. ‘A house-elf, Potter? I wasn’t expecting that from you.’

‘Shut up, Malfoy.’

Draco laughed.

‘I got him at the same time than the house. He doesn’t want to work in Hogwarts, and he doesn’t want to be freed either. Even if he actually struggles to serve me. So…’

‘I see. The logic of these beings is really complicated to understand.’ Draco replied seriously.

‘I pay him. And I give him days off as well. But he doesn’t use any, and he just piles up his money in a corner of his room.’

‘Don’t worry. I’m just messing with you. I’m not Hermione-S.P.E.W.-Granger. Although you could be surprised.’

Harry raised his eyebrows interrogatively.

‘We have replaced Dobby, but I insisted to hire a freed one.’ Draco said smugly.

‘Another strategy to make your father feel miserable?’ Harry asked playfully.

‘You are getting it!’ Draco smirked.

Harry laughed.

He showed the house to Draco, which had surely changed a lot since he last saw it. With the help of Kreacher, the house had been turned into something reasonably comfortable and cosy.

‘What’s behind this curtain?’ Draco asked.

‘Oh… Better if I show you.’ he said, while pulling on the string.

‘HARRY POTTER YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD VERMIN! I HOPE YOU ROT IN- Oh. Draco Malfoy, my _Pureblood_ and worthy great-nephew. Welcome.’

Draco observed Walburga Black’s portrait with disgust. ‘Why by Salazar aren’t you getting rid of _this_?’

Harry sighed. ‘See, the thing is, she is affixed with a Permanent Sticking Charm.’

Draco sniggered. ‘Nothing is _permanent_ in magic, Potter. Just get yourself the services of a Curse-Breaker. I can assure you the charm isn’t going to last long.’

‘HOW DARE YOU, LITTLE SCUM, I WILL HAVE YOUR FACE BLASTED OFF OUR HONOURABLE TAPESTRY! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR THE PURITY OF OUR LINE-’

‘Hey, Great Aunt? Guess what? Harry Potter and I are going to have a ferocious and perverse sexual intercourse under your roof and your family house is going to end worse than Gomorrah.’ Draco said proudly to the portrait.

Harry blushed furiously, closing the curtain to muffle the loud insults and shrieks coming from the portrait.

‘It was an interesting family reunion.’ Draco smirked. An expression Harry was finding more and more attractive.

‘I’ve sort of got used to it... When I feel down, provoking her cheers me up. A bit like you with your father, I suppose.’ Harry said with sparkling eyes.

Moments later, they reached Harry’s bedroom. Draco was taking in the content of the room, who had been renovated and nicely decorated.

‘It’s not too bad, once refurbished. You have sufficiently tolerable taste.’ Draco finally said.

‘Th… Thanks.’ Harry replied nervously.

Merlin, he was a mess. The alcohol was slowly leaving his body and he realised what he had done. He invited Draco Malfoy. Under his roof. To do some particular activities. With a man.

Draco smirked. He seemed to notice Harry’s internal meltdown and approached slowly. He put his hand on Harry’s neck and started to kiss him tenderly. Harry slowly melted at the touch. Maybe he could do this after all.

Their kiss became more passionate, and Draco tugged unceremoniously at the hem of Harry’s jumper. Once removed, Draco meticulously attacked Harry’s neck with his mouth, and Harry moaned.

It took a lot of effort for Harry to pull away.

‘What’s wrong?’ Draco asked with concern.

‘I’ve never… with a man… Before.’ Harry said nervously.

Draco smirked. That smirk, again. ‘Understood. We’ll take it slowly.’

And that was the end of what the sensible part of Harry’s brain could deliver this night. Harry completely forgot himself in Draco’s embrace and touch.

After a very short night and several iterations, Harry was pulled from his sleep in the early hours of the morning. Draco was next to him, in a deep sleep, his traits soft and peaceful. Harry smiled. He occurred to him that he was happy for the first time in a long time. He snuggled closer to Draco, throwing his arm above his chest, and went back to sleep.

He woke up a few hours later to Draco dressing up in his room.

‘You’re leaving?’ Harry asked worriedly.

‘Oh, hello sleepyhead.’ Draco said with a soft smile. ‘Sorry, I didn’t know if I should wake you up or not. In fact, I have to attend a family lunch with my parents and they are fairly punctual…’ he approached Harry and kissed him on the forehead, cupping his cheek. ‘It was amazing. I actually wrote you a letter.’ he pointed to his empty space on the bed, where an envelope was waiting. ‘Sorry, I really need to go.’

He disapparated in a crack before Harry could have said anything. Harry quickly scrambled for his glasses and opened the envelope, who was smelling like Draco’s scent - how…?

_Harry,_

_My apologies, I did not mean to leave surreptitiously but you looked so at peace and you must be so exhausted with your work that I found better to leave you getting some sleep._

_I really enjoyed this moment with you. I am not exactly an expert at this, but I was hoping we could meet again soon. Finding more reasons to make my father feeling utterly miserable, together._

_Owl me._

_Draco_

_P.S.: I truly enjoyed it._

Harry smiled. Why not, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fiction I post and I hope you enjoyed it. I am working on a much larger project with Scorbus which I hope I will finalise someday, and this Drarry drabble came in between. It was a smaller piece to draft, so I'm glad to finally post something and see if my writing style can make people happy...


End file.
